


diplomacy is a hands-on business

by ah_kill_es



Series: your highness [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Diplomacy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Intercrural Sex, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Royalty kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, afab kiran, is there such a thing as a royalty kink?, no beta we die like cowards, royal duties, there is now, who am i trying to trick this is just dom/sub, wink wonk, wow this is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_kill_es/pseuds/ah_kill_es
Summary: commander anna sends alfonse and kiran to the world of conquest as diplomats. kiran, though, isn't thinking about bettering the two kingdom's relationship when they request to sleep in the same quarters as their prince.part of the 'your highness' series, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: your highness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851235
Kudos: 19





	diplomacy is a hands-on business

**Author's Note:**

> alfonse is the ultimate top and you can pry that headcanon from my cold, dead, bisexual little goblin hands.
> 
> enjoy, you sinners <3

kiran loved visiting the new, different worlds. part of that was just the usual: the culture, the different ways of living, the people. the other part was finding ways in which them and alfonse could have some fun outside of the political reasons that brought them there.

this time, it was in the world of conquest. commander anna had sent them two alone (albeit with some security) to strengthen the relationship between nohr and askr. sharena herself had been sent to the world of birthright, and anna had stayed behind in askr as a coordinator.

kiran and alfonse’s mission was probably the most stressful one out of the three, keeping in mind prince xander’s allegiance to the emblian empire. the commander had said that she’d send the heir to the throne as a show of good faith, to prove that there wasn’t bad blood between the nohrian royalty and that of their kingdom. 

it had been a tense day, for sure. and although xander was loyal to princess veronica, that didn’t mean he’d turn away diplomats from a foreign kingdom. and, yes, there had been a few awkward moments here and there, but alfonse was satisfied with what they’d accomplished. the rest of the royal family — camilla, corrin, leo and elise — had been nothing but welcoming and understanding, and he had his masterful tactician to thank for that. they definitely knew how to handle themselves when it came to this type of business, no matter how humble they might be about it. 

while alfonse and princess corrin played hide and seek with princess elise, kiran had been maintaining a (quite lively) conversation with prince leo about battlefield tactics, while princess camilla sat around with them and teased her brother and the summoner from time to time, sipping elegantly from a teacup. prince xander, the heir to the nohrian throne, had been as absent as he could get away with being, and neither of them could really blame him. this’d been difficult enough as is.

talking about difficulties, alfonse couldn't deny how complicated he had felt when, upon being told that it was around the time where the royal family took their leave and went to sleep and that they’d be shown their rooms, kiran, without an ounce of hesitation, said:

‘‘there’s no need to burden yourselves with such an affair as setting up two different bedrooms, their majesties. prince alfonse and i will be perfectly fine sleeping on the same quarters.’’

this unexpected response garnered quite a different set of reactions. prince xander’s brow furrowed, leo’s cheeks (as well as alfonse’s and corrin's) flushed, camilla only smiled knowingly and elise giggled.

‘‘oh, it’ll be like a slumber party!’’ she said, excitedly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. ‘‘can i go, too? pretty please?’’

‘‘oh, no, darling.’’ princess camilla intervened. ‘‘prince alfonse and his summoner are very tired and they’d like some time for themselves. not to say you yourself need a good night’s sleep.’’ her little sister visibly deflated, and camilla sighed. ‘‘but if you’re so set on having a slumber party, i guess you can sleep with me tonight.’’

xander seemed ready to intervene and tell her something, but whatever it was got drowned in elise’s happy chattering as her and camilla walked down the corridor with the rest of the group on tow. 

after being shown their quarters and bidding the royal family a good night, alfonse and kiran were finally left alone.

the prince sighed and rested his back against the wooden door. ‘‘who would’ve thought that you had it in you to be so bold in front of the nohrian royals, huh?’’

kiran, who was standing next to the closet, hanging their cloak, blushed. they knew that voice. that wasn’t the voice of alfonse, heir to the throne of askr, but that of someone who they’d purposefully lured out of him by asking to share a room. they played with the hem of the clothing item they'd just hung before answering, ‘‘i just… wanted to have some time with you.’’ 

‘‘oh, i don’t doubt that.’’ he said, walking up to them with long, slow steps. ‘‘but what kind of time, i wonder?’’

alfonse’s hand found kiran’s cheek, and his thumb caressed their lower lip. the summoner’s eyes glanced upwards and met his. ‘‘whatever your highness desires.’’ 

the prince’s hand shifted towards the nape of kiran’s neck. ‘‘that’s the right answer.’’ he almost whispered, before bringing them towards him and kissing them. 

the summoner’s hands ran through his hair, grabbing fistfulls of it, while alfonse’s free hand snaked around their waist, bringing them even closer. alfonse nipped at their lip, and when they opened their mouth to moan in response, the prince used that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. his mouth caught and swallowed kiran’s sigh.

then, without any kind of warning, the prince lifted kiran on his arms, bridal style, forcing their lips apart. the summoner yelped in surprise, but before they could say anything, alfonse had already walked up to the bed and laid them there, ready for the taking. 

‘‘would you look at that.’’ he said, getting on the bed between kiran’s spread legs. ‘‘i have such a horny little subject that they’d be willing to risk a diplomatic mission only to get fucked.’’ his hands moved up and down their thighs. ‘‘and here i was thinking you were a model citizen.’’

alfonse was taking off kiran’s boots when they answered. ‘‘i just… wanted to please your highness…’’

the prince threw the shoes somewhere on the floor. ‘‘oh, so all of this was just for me?’’

‘‘yes, your hi— ah!’’

kiran’s response was cut short by alfonse’s swift spank. ‘‘don’t you dare lie to me. do we have an understanding?’’

‘‘i’m sorry, your majesty, it’ll never happen again.’’

alfonse climbed on top of them, letting the summoner wrap their legs around his hips, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. ‘‘it better not. and that’s why i’m going to punish you.’’

‘‘my prince, i—’’

‘‘no. i don’t want to hear your excuses.’’ one of his hands grabbed kiran by the jaw, forcing them to look up at him. ‘‘you lied to me, so i’m gonna punish you to make sure you never do it again.’’ alfonse smirked. ‘‘call it preventive measures. and i don’t want to hear one single word of complaint, alright?’’

kiran nodded, eyes blown and cheeks flushed already. ‘‘yes.’’

‘‘yes, what?’’

‘‘yes, your highness.’’

‘‘there we go.’’

alfonse then turned to kiran’s belt and quickly took it off and slided it out from under them. on his knees, he caged their torso and bent forward to tie their wrists to the bed frame. while in that position, he whispered to them. ‘‘do you remember your safewords?’’

‘‘gold is all right, blue is slow down, white is stop.’’ they whispered back.

‘‘well done.’’ he answered, giving them a quick peck on the lips, before finishing with the belt and standing straight again. still straddling them, alfonse started to get rid of his own clothes. he was painfully aware of kiran’s gaze on him, on every little inch of skin that he allowed them to see, and of how incredibly frustrated they were becoming by the second. 

‘‘you know what?’’ asked the prince, looking up to the ceiling as if deep in thought. ‘‘i think you’re enjoying your punishment way too much.’’

kiran opened their mouth. at first it was out of sheer surprise, then it looked as if they were ready to retort, and at the end they just bit their lip. ‘‘whatever your majesty says.’’

‘‘everything goes so smoothly when you’re cooperative like that.’’ he answered, grabbing the red strip of clothing that crossed over his chest when he wore his armor and used it to blindfold his summoner. ‘‘keep it up, and next time maybe you’ll get a reward.’’

‘‘your majesty’s too kind.’’ gasped kiran, flexing their fingers and trying to get used to the lack of sight. 

while still close to their face, alfonse answered. ‘‘only when it comes to you.’’ and then added: ‘‘color?’’

‘‘gold.’’

‘‘great.’’ he smiled to himself. then, slowly and teasingly, brought his hands down their sides and pulled their pants down with them. 

kiran, who was expecting it, burst out laughing when they heard alfonse’s gasp.

‘‘you’re not wearing underwear?!’’ came the hissed whisper from beyond the blindfold. ‘‘gods above, you dirty fucking second-in-command.’’ another sharp slap to their ass cut the laugh sharply and left kiran moaning and biting their lip. ‘‘you can start forgetting about your reward. the only foreseeable things in your future are more punishments.’’

alfonse took off completely kiran’s pants and threw them somewhere before doing so with his own remaining clothing. during this whole process, he couldn’t avert his eyes from his summoner’s completely exposed pussy. he shook his head, incredulous, and grabbed kiran by the ankles.

‘‘i still can’t believe you did this.’’ he said, hands going up to his knees to raise and spread them further. ‘‘you’re worse than a bitch in heat. what would we have done had the nohrian royal family noticed, huh? did my little naughty tactician have a plan for that?’’

‘‘i would’ve just said — oh, fuck!’’ alfonse’s index finger cut them off by slowly penetrating them. ‘‘i would’ve just said that i’m just… just a horny little subject that needs explicit royal supervision — oh, right there, yeah, yeah, fuck!’’ they panted.

‘‘that, you definitely are.’’ the prince said, scooting closer to kiran and letting them feel his cock against their asshole. suddenly, he added two more fingers and his thrusts became hard but controlled. his next words were punctuated by his fingers reaching new depths within his summoner. ‘‘just a dirty, naughty, incredibly sexy little thing.’’

for a minute or so, that’s how things went, with alfonse fingerfucking kiran. moans and wet, thrusting sounds were the only things heard in the room, until the prince seemed content with leaving the summoner on the edge of orgasm.

‘‘oh, please…’’ they almost didn’t have any air in their lungs to beg with. ‘‘please, your highness, let me come…’’

‘‘no.’’

‘‘is… is this my punishment…?’’

‘‘exactly.’’ alfonse slapped their left thigh. ‘‘just when i think you can’t surprise me anymore, you pull shit like going commando on a diplomatic mission.’’ he sighed, and let his hands sneak under kiran’s tunic, which had ridden up to their midriff. then he added, while leisurely playing with their nipples, ‘‘but i guess i should always expect something new out of you. you keep surprising our enemies in the battlefield, so it’s just common sense you’d keep surprising your king in bed.’’

for the next moments, while kiran painfully came down from the edge of orgasm, they were focusing too much on alfonse’s hands fondling their chest to notice the shifting in the bed until suddenly his mouth was sucking their clit. their legs wrapped around alfonse’s head, and his hands, tied as they were, became fists.

‘‘oh please, your highne — oh gods almighty — please, please let me come this time, i beg of you, i — i’m —’’

strung as they were, it didn’t take much of alfonse’s lips and tongue to bring his summoner back to the edge of climax. and, once again, leave them hanging from it. 

‘‘gods, please! please let me come!’’ kiran felt that if alfonse pulled this stunt once more, they’d cry.

suddenly, they felt his teeth closing around their left nipple. ‘‘you wanna come?’’ asked the heir.

‘‘gods, yes! please!’’

‘‘how many times?’’

kiran had the brief thought that this was a trick question, but their mind was too filled with dissatisfaction to give it the thought it probably deserved. ‘‘i don’t care, just — fuck me! fuck me over and over again if that’s what you want, but please let me cum!’’

alfonse let go of their nipple and licked it over one last time. ‘‘interesting answer. well then, i think you’ve done good enough to get yourself want you want, but only this one time, alright?’’

‘‘oh thank you your highness, you’re so kind and gracious, i’m —’’

‘‘i’ll make you come seven times.’’

‘‘h — what?!’’

alfonse’s finger started to circle kiran’s clit. ‘‘seven times, i said. not one more, not one less. seven. i quite like that number, so i thought it’d be appropriate.’’

‘‘ah, ah, my king, i fear that’s too muh — much…’’

‘‘color?’’

‘‘…gold.’’

‘‘that’s what i thought.’’

the first orgasm came only by alfonse’s fingers on their clit, rubbing circles and applying increasing pressure. by this time, having finally achieved an orgasm, kiran’s mind started to race at the thought of having to go through another six of them. they begged and begged, but to their shame, whenever alfonse asked for a color, the answer was always gold.

the second was produced by leisurely fingering them. this one was gentle and sweet, with alfonse bending over plenty of times to kiss their swollen lips. the mewl that they granted their partner upon cumming was something alfonse was sure to treasure in the arks of his memory.

by the third one, overstimulation was starting to really set in. with the prince’s head between their thighs, kiran shook and moaned every time his teeth grazed their clit. alfonse had to grab their hips with his hands to prevent them from moving too much.

when the fourth came around, kiran was all-out crying and begging for their king to be merciful and let them rest. the combination of his tongue and his fingers proved too much for the exhausted summoner, who's back arched off of the bed while the tears streamed down their cheeks.

alfonse slowly removed his fingers from kiran’s pussy. ‘‘just two more to go, darling. color?’’

‘‘go — gold.’’

‘‘you’re being so good for me, baby. so good for your king.’’ he said, kissing up their stomach and between their boobs until he was kissing them on the lips. ‘‘think you can handle it, doll?’’

‘‘yes. yes, i — i think i can, your majesty.’’

‘‘fuck, you’re so good for me.’’ alfonse brought kiran’s knees together over his left shoulder. with his other hand, he placed his dick — up until then completely neglected — right over their clit, and slowly started to fuck their thighs. ‘‘so fucking good for your king, that’s how i fucking like it, back to being a model citizen.’’

‘‘i’m — oh — i’m sorry i disobeyed your oh, oh, orders, your highness!’’ the friction between the prince’s cock and the summoner’s clitoris only caused more tears to fall down and wet the already soaked makeshift blindfold.

‘‘it’s alright, ‘cause you’re my dirty little summoner, and no one else’s, clear?’’

‘‘clear as day — ah, fuck! — your majesty!’’

oversensitive as they were, it didn’t take too long for the summoner to cum yet again. when they finalized riding it out, alfonse swapped kiran’s left knee to his right shoulder, leaving them open for them yet again.

‘‘just one more and we’re done, alright?’’

‘‘alright.’’

and finally, the prince slipped his dick inside his waiting summoner’s vagina. 

‘‘oh, fuck.’’ swore alfonse. he stayed still and silent for a few seconds before adding: ‘‘do you wanna make your king feel good, summoner?’’

‘‘yes.’’

‘‘then your king commands you to fuck yourself on his cock.’’

with the little strength they had left, kiran arched their back and moved their hips, effectively impaling themselves on the prince’s dick.

‘‘that’s it, that’s how you do it.’’ he praised them, eyes closed and head thrown back. his cock, finally being acknowledged, was working overtime to send to the brain every and all sensation that kiran’s walls around it was ripping from it. ‘‘you’re doing perfect. so good, making your liege feel like this. just like that, baby, just like that…’’

slow but surely, kiran got their superior so riled up with their careful and slow thrusts that he was the one who ended up grabbing their hips and dictating a punishing rhythm. 

‘‘wanna come? you wanna come again, my dear little subject?’’

‘‘oh, fuck, please, please, just once more, i —’’

‘‘greedy little thing, ah, you’re too much for me to de — shit! — deny you anything. got your king wrapped around your finger, baby.’’

‘‘gods, gods, i love you, alfonse, oh, fuck!’’

kiran’s last orgasm was what tipped alfonse over the edge and forced him to come, their walls tightening around his cock and making it difficult for them both to tell when one began and the other ended.

after a few weak thrusts to ride their orgasms out, the prince pulled out and stayed upright for a few seconds, trying to regain his bearings. when he was certain he wouldn’t faint by just moving a single muscle, he bent down and carefully untied kiran’s hands, whispering praise and sweet nothings all the while. 

when he removed the blindfold and threw it off to the side, the summoner blinked a few times, letting their eyes adjust to the light in the room. alfonse carefully wiped a few tears from their eyes.

‘‘you did so well.’’ he kissed them. ‘‘i’m so proud of you.’’ kiran gave him a tired smile. ‘‘i’ll get you cleaned and we’ll go to sleep, alright? how are your wrists?’’

‘‘they’re good.’’ they answered, voice raspy. ‘‘just a bit irritated, it’s fine.’’

‘‘give me one second and i’ll also get you some water, ok?’’

‘‘mhm.’’ when alfonse was already leaving the bed towards the built-in bathroom, kiran called him back. ‘‘hey, alfonse?’’

‘‘yeah? is something the matter?’’

‘‘i love you.’’

he smiled.

‘‘and i love you too.’’

**Author's Note:**

> a series now y'all! this is definitely getting way out of hand lmao
> 
> also my grandma came in so many times while i was writing this and i swear i've never been more grateful for the fact that she doesn't speak english sdafasadksd


End file.
